New Moon:Countless Dreams
by pigbabe93
Summary: Bella is engaged to Jacob, but what happens when she sees Edward for the first time in 6 years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Bella POV**

My name is Bella, I am twenty-two and I am not normal. I used to be fat but now I have many beautiful curves. I used to have this stringy brown hair but it full and volumized now. My dad is the police chief and I am the most loved child in Forks. Another thing you should know. I'm in love with Jacob Black, who is a werewolf, and were supposed to get married in a week. We have been together since I was sixteen, ever since he left.

The "he" I am referring to is well was the love of my life. My forever and always, literally, Edward Cullen. He left me alone, broken, and cold. I hated everyone and everything. Jacob was the only thing that saved me. I don't love Jacob like I did Edward but I settled which is what you have to do sometimes. I haven't seen or heard from him or his family in over six years. Alice, his sister, was by best friend but she cut off all communication too. I dreamed for days and nights, and even had hallucinations but I never saw the real him. That is when I started talking to Jacob again, who is still mad at me because I was in love with a vampire.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett she is twenty-two, engaged, I can't just walk in and say " hey babe wanna go again?"

"Why not?"

"She is with a werewolf dumbass"

"Don't be mean because your still a virgin"

"Emmett please we just came to see if she is living"

"well she is, so go get yo women back"

" OMG SHUT UP"

I can't take it with him nagging. She is fine, but why would she marry him?

"_damn she is still fine"_

"Emmett do not make me kick your ass"

"sorry bro it's been a while"

The scent hit me hard. It smelled like cherries and sweet golden honey. She is still so clumsy!

**Bella's POV**

"Ow, damn it'

I grabbed a towel and covered my hand. Jacob walked in.

"Baby whats wrong?"

" I hope I didn't get any blood into the food"

"It's fine bells, wait stay in here'

"What is it?"

" A vampire"

_My heart jumped ,was it him? why would he be back? Omg I am bleeding. Shit, shit, shit. Why would he be back? Was it Victoria?_

**Jacobs POV**

He is not getting her back. Do you hear me Edward you are not getting her back!

" I just came to talk"

" well you did leave now"

"can we please just talk. I don't want her back I just came to check in."

"fine"

I can't stand him. I hope he is reading my mind. I could be cruel and replay us having sex!

"that won't be necessary Jacob."

"What do you want Edward? She is fine."  
"I want to apologize to her"

**Bella's POV**

Omg what am I going to do? First I need a band-aid and peroxide. Then maybe a nice hot bath to relax. Besides why would he come back no. he told me he didn't love me anymore.

As I walked to the bathroom I started to undress. I let down my hair and started the water. I forgot my bubblebath stuff. I started into get it and I heard the door open. I just expected it to be Jacob but Edward walked in behind him. I fell over in embarrassment. I was naked in front of Edward and Emmett.

"Jacob WTF"

"sorry babe, here"

Edward turned away, Emmett turned when Jacob and Edward made him. I pulled Jacob's t-shirt on and walked to the bathroom faster than a run. Is that even possible?

"What am I gonna do?"

**Ok everyone, this is my second story. Please give me some reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

Omg I can't believe I just saw her. Why in the hell would she be walking around naked? Emmett of course had to speak up.

"She has bigger boobs than Rose!"

"Good I can tell Rose that when we get home."

Jacob looked a little ticked. It wasn't our fault we saw her naked. He walked into the bathroom. I could tell she was upset from his thoughts. But why, she looks happy with Jacob. I really feel uncomfortable in this house.

**Bella's POV**

"Why Jacob?"

"I am sorry honey"

"I just wanna be left alone"

I couldn't stop crying. The tears were a mixture of joy and heartbreak. Why did he have to come back now, three weeks before my wedding, of all times this is the worst. I sat in the bubble bath that is supposed to be relaxing but I can't help but get more stressed. When I was finished I grabbed my robe and felt more butterflies than then my first time with Jacob. When I walked out of the bathroom, our eyes met, I couldn't handle the pressure.

"Hello" my voice surprised me.

He looked upset. "Hello Bella"

My name rolling off his tongue was bringing back so many memories. The day he walked out, the day I almost died, our first kiss and the meadow. It was all too much.

I walked to mine and jakes bedroom. I brushed my hair, slid on Jakes oversized t-shirt and crawled into our bed. I didn't plan on moving. I didn't want to see them. They were the loves of my life. What do I do? Jake came into the room,

"Bells he wants to talk to you." My heart sank I couldn't do it. I was in no mental state to talk to my ex. This is way too much.

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

" I don't know baby but I can stay if you want."

"No" I was surprised how fast I answered.

He looked a little shocked. As I stood up I felt a little dizzy. I kissed him and he smiled at me.

"It's ok baby you can go, I will be ok." Although I wasn't so sure.

Jacob looked a little worried when he left, he drug Emmett with him. As I slid on some pants I took a couple deep breaths.

"Edward why are you back?"

"I needed to see you were ok, and I wanted to apologize."

"I am fine. I was I mean I am happy."

"That is good then. Bella I still love you."

"Who in the hell do you think you are? I am getting married in three weeks. Why would you do this to me?"

"Because I know you are not as happy as you were when you were with me and my family."

"Well Edward your family left me. They cut off all communication and forgot about me"

"No we didn't we thought about you all the time especially me."

He stepped towards me and my heart started to beat faster. I wanted his arms around me but Jacob's face kept popping in my head. His face was about 2 inches away from mine and Jake walked in.

**Please review. I hope everyone likes it. Byes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob POV**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I couldn't believe what I just walked into. She wasn't even trying to push him away. Did she forget about me?

"Jacob I'm sorry" Is that all she could say?

"Get out of here Cullen"

"Only if she wants me too"

"Damn it don't you know were getting married in three weeks. Why don't you take my welcome and shove it up your ass. Oh.. wait I didn't welcome you so just take your face and shove it up there. I will gladly help you!"

"looks like there is going to be a fight!" Emmett said.

"SHUT UP EMMETT"

"Edward I want you to leave. I'm with Jacob now, I love him. If I still loved you I would not have said yes to his proposal."

As he started to leave I threw some garlic out the door…hopefully the legends are true!

**Bella POV**

"Jacob I'm sorry."

"Bella do you love him?"

I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted to say yes and another part of me wanted to say no.

"no Jacob."

I walked over to him and kissed him and pressed my body against his. He wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled me as close as I could get. I took my hands and started to massage his back. The phone started to ring but we didn't stop kissing. He took me to the bedroom and gently, teasingly undressed me. I couldn't handle it when his hands touched me. How could I possibly be making love to him when I almost had a make-out session with my ex boyfriend/ vampire? Before I realized it Jacob was in me, exploring my body, caressing my skin, and kissing my neck. Oh I hate guilty pleasure, but what could I do tell him stop and say oh honey I'm still in love with Edward but please let's not stop are totally hot burning with passion sex. Hell No!

**Edward POV**

"Seriously Emmett can you grow up?"

"Not really bro."

I hate being in hearing rage. I know what they are doing and that should be me, not him. He shouldn't be getting to touch her, kissing her. She was mine first and she always will be. She still loves me I know it. I just have to get her to admit it. They better be using protection. If they have a baby I will never see my Bella again.

**Jacob POV**

Bella is so beautiful when she is asleep. I hear them calling me. They must know he is in town now. I don't want to wake her. Maybe I can just slip out and when I'm gone I can go to the market and buy us something for a romantic dinner in the park. Her favorites of course, marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches. As I slipped out of bed I think I woke her a little but she fell right back to sleep. I ran outside and phased. I started to talk to Sam, no one else was phased.

"_what is wrong?"_

"_there is a vampire in town."_

"_yes I know."_

"_WHAT"_

"_Edward and Emmett are back in town."_

"_Why? Is he trying to ruin your wedding?"_

"_is that all you wanted I wanted to arrange a picnic for Bella?"_

"_Go ahead and go Jake!"_

I phased back and ran to the market. I never expected to see what I did. She was the most beautiful and gorgeous creature in the world. Brown hair, dark green eyes and the most perfect tan, and slender body any man could ask for.

"Hello" her voice stunned me.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" that's when I came back to earth.

"sorry , sorry I'm just zoned. Are you new to town?"

"Yes I am my name is Cassie"

"I'm Jacob Black." I reached out my hand and when we touched I was mesmerized.

But what about Bella is all I heard him say.

"Excuse me Cassie I have to get some things."

"Of course"

I saw him standing in the corner and I wanted to tear his face off right there.

"Wow Jake how are you going to tell your fiancé?"

"What are you talking about Cullen?"

"You imprinted and I saw it and she likes you too"

"Wait she said that, I'm in love with Bella."

"You might be, but you are imprinting with her."

"Edward shut up!"

"Tell me you like Cassie and I just might!"

"ok ok I like her, but I..I just don't know what to do."

"Go home and try to live with Bella but let her love me again and I promise everything will go easy."

"I don't trust you but I can't deny my feelings for this new girl."

"promise"

I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil.

**Ok everyone sorry it took so long. Please review I wanna know what I am doing wrong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob POV**

_I cannot believe I imprinted on Cassie. Bella is my one and only, or so I thought. Damn it I purposed I just I just don't know what to do. Maybe Bella is lying to me, maybe just maybe she still loves Edward and we can be friends. I love her but Cassie, she looks amazing. I mean her body and her soul from what I could tell was perfect. Oh my gosh what am I going to do. Bella is going to be waiting for me when I get home and I know she will be able to tell something is wrong. All I can think about is her, this is going to be hard._

**Bella POV**

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? I know he was the first love of my life but Jacob is my forever now, right? Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is my future. Holy Shit what am I going to tell Jake? He will be devastated and probably go on a killing spree. What am I going to do he is coming up the stairs now._

"Hey honey"_ Do I look guilty?_

"Hey Bells."

He walked into the bathroom. I wonder what is up with him. How will I be able to tell him I love Edward still? All these thoughts are swarming into my head and I cannot control them.

"Jacob can we talk?" I think he knew something was up because I hardly ever use his full name.

**Jacob POV**

_Oh no! she knows I love Cassie. How can I love a girl I just met? Anyways what am I going to do?_

"What is it Bella?"

"I..I love Edward still!"

_I didn't see that one coming. I just stood there. What am I supposed to say. I mean I am relieved. This is going to be easier than I thought._

"I have something to say too."

_She looked a little scared._

"Please don't get mad, I imprinted with the new, mysterious girl Cassie."

**Bella POV**

_That hit me hard. How could he and when was he planning to open his big ass mouth and tell me. _

"What?"

"I'm sorry it just kinda happened. I walked into the market to pick up a few things and it was like BAM!!"

"Do you love me?"

"yea but not like her. Besides you love Edward."

"so I wasn't going to leave you for him, not that it makes a difference now."

"Bella I am sorry, I cannot control my emotions."

"Jacob I'm going to go for a walk."

"Bella please lets just talk about this."

"Jacob our hearts decided our future a long time ago."

I walked out the door. I couldn't handle all the truth that just came out. For God's sake we just made love last night. I went to the woods and started browsing around. Before I knew it I was at the meadow and I saw him. I started walking over there when I stopped, I love him.

"Edward" He turned around and looked a little surprised.

"I didn't expect to see you Bella."

"Yea I didn't expect to wonder out here."

"Where is Jacob?"

"We uhm well were not together anymore. I don't want to talk about it and I am still happy you can not read my thoughts."

"I am sorry to hear that Bella. Can we finish our conversation from yesterday?"

"yea why not."

"Bella this isn't the right time but I do love you and I only left because Rosalie said it would be best."

"Rosalie is a jealous bitch that never liked me from the beginning."

"I'm sorry Bella." He stepped close to me again.

"Sorry cannot always solve everything Edward." After I said that he kissed me and it took me by total surprise. I kissed him back with everything in me and he pulled away.

"Bella come with me."

"where?"

" My hotel room I wanna make love to you."

This is definitely not the Edward I fell in love with six years ago and I was kinda glad. I took his hand and he swooped me up into his arms. I knew what I was doing was completely wrong but I couldn't control myself. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't wait.

"Edward I love you."

"I know Bella and I am glad." Then his cell phone rang and the whole world changed before my eyes.

**Ok everyone I don't like this chapter very much but I would like to hear from everyone. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

My head is spinning, I can't believe she agreed to come with me. She looks so beautiful. Then I hear Alice's damn ringtone and the whole world around me has to come to an end. " _Wake up in the morning feeling like " _

"Hello Alice, I'm kinda busy."

"Hey bro just wanted to tell you to use protection and Victoria is back."

"Ok first off not funny, and second is she near Forks."

"Yes but she isn't going to mess with you until tomorrow."

"I'm getting Bella out of here then, and do not tell anyone about the vision you just saw."

"Oh, trust me I won't. Anyways be easy she is still human."

"Goodbye Alice."

**Bella POV**

Seriously why does she have to rain on my parade?

"Bella I am sorry but we cannot do this right now. We have to talk to Jacob and the pack."

"It is fine Edward, can you sit me down though." He sat me down and I grabbed his hand and started walking towards my house. I let go as soon as I saw her with Jacob and anger filled inside of my heart. I know I love Edward and he imprinted with Cassie but I still was jealous. I didn't bother to knock.

"Hey Jacob I am back and I need to, well we need to tell you something." He walked in a little shocked to see Edward beside me.

"What is it, Bella can we talk after this?"

"Victoria is back and no we both decided our future. It is ok Jacob. I love you but you love her and I still love Edward. I am just gonna get my things and go home with Edward. Is that ok Edward?"

"Yes Bella whatever you wish." After he said that I took off my engagement ring and handed it back to Jake.

**Cassie POV**

_What the hell just happen? Did I cause them to break up. What did she mean by imprinting? I really like Jacob but I need some answers._

"Jacob we need to talk."

"Ya I know, ok so I am probably going to scare you off in the matter of minutes, but listen before you judge me." He looked at Bella and Edward. "Can you leave so I can talk to her?"

"Yes we can. Good Luck" Bella said.

"Ok so I am listening Jacob what do you mean by listen before you judge?"

**Jacob POV**

_How was I going to tell her? What if I was wrong and we're not soul mates? _

I took a deep breath; I had to get this over with sooner or later. "I am a shape shifter. I only change into a werewolf and I protect the town of Forks from vampires. Also I think I imprinted on you." I held my breath, thinking about how I would handle it if she ran away, screaming.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving, I believe you." She smiled at me.

Well, that was easier than I thought. "You believe me? What made you believe me so easy?"

"I'm a shape shifter too, Jake."

Ok, that was… unexpected. "What do you mean? Only Quilettes can do it?"

"I know, my mother was a member of the tribe. She didn't like the man her father was going to make her marry so she left. She fell in love with my father and she died while giving birth to me."

**Bella POV**

****Edward helped me get a couple outfits that I knew I would have to hide because Alice would have a hissy fit. I looked up at him and the way his hair hung down a little below his eyes gave me butterflies. I grabbed all my "_human things_". Edward took them out of my hands and ran to the car as I past Jacob.

"I love you Jake. See ya when I come back to get the rest of my things. Please be careful Victoria is back."

"I love you to Bells. Trust me I will be careful." After he said that I left with a tear falling down my face. Edward wiped the tear and helped me in the car. We had to go to the hotel to get Emmett unfortunately. Edward called and warned him and when we arrived he was outside.

"Hey bro seems like you took my advice and got yo women back."

"remind me why I brought you again."

"so I could help you defeat the mutts if they caused a problem." That hurt me a little inside. I didn't mean to snap at Emmett but it just kinda happened.

"THEY ARE NOT MUTTS."

"Sorry Bells it was just a joke."

"it wasn't very funny."

Edward took my hand and I had no idea where we were going but I don't care as long as I am with him.

**Victoria POV**

_Oh Bella you can run but you cannot hide. I will find you and I will kill you just like six years ago when your lover killed my husband. James will be proud of me when I kill you I know it in my heart. First I am going to kill your father so I can lure you into Forks._

"Hello, Mr. Swan can I interest you in some new fishing tackle?"

**Review and let me know if you like how the story is going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victoria's POV**

_Everything was falling into place, like a puzzle all the pieces fit. He let me in the house of course. He was a single man, living alone; he couldn't resist my charm, and fishing tackle. _

"This is the best around. Top of the line, literally."

"Well, About how much will this cost me?"

"Well how about I let you test it out?"

"That will be a good idea."

"Well can you help a lady to her car to get it for you?"

"I would love to."

_This is perfect. I will knock him out and send pictures to Bella. _

"Thank you Charlie."

"I don't mean to be rude but how do you know my name?"

_Ok I didn't see that one coming. I guess it is time to put my plan into action. _

**Bella's POV**

_This day has just been bizarre. I cannot believe I am going to see Alice again. Emmett was singing along to the Lady Gaga. Edward was holding my hand and driving. When he slowed down I saw their old house again. How long have they been back? Alice came running out the door and of course swooped me up into her arms. _

"I have missed you too Alice."

"Let her go Alice" Edward simply stated.

Soon everyone even Rosalie came out to see me and welcome me home. After all the talking, Edward took me to his room and kissed me so passionately that if he wasn't holding me up I would have fallen.

"Well Edward last time I was here I was almost eaten on my 16th birthday." I guess that struck a nerve because as soon as I said it he had this pain expression on his face.

"Bella I am sorry, I really thought I was protecting you. I will not ever leave you again."

"Edward change me." I knew the answer, it was the same answer as the last time I asked.

"NO!"

"I want to live forever with you, please change me."

"No, Bella I cannot change you. I do not want you to suffer and I will not lose you again."

"Edward I would be out cold for like three days. Come on I think you can live. I mean you have lived without me for six years." With that said I kissed him, not giving him a time to tell me the answer I already knew. He didn't take any time to argue with me, he kissed me back willingly but still holding back. I noticed we didn't have that awkward feeling every time we kiss, that used to be there.

Edward laid me on his couch. As his lips pressed to mine I didn't realize he had me laying in just my bra and pants. I blushed as he started to touch me, softly but defiantly different from Jake. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and I could hear the low moan in the back of his throat. He started to kiss down my neck. Little soft pecks and a slight nip every now and then but the feeling was electrifying. As soon as he had me where I couldn't resist him anymore Jasper ran in the room.

"BRO WE NEED YOU, I'm so very sorry to disturb you Bella."

"Oh my gosh, Jasper seriously."

"Well at least I will win the bet."

My cheeks turned cherry red and Jasper left the room. Edward handed me my shirt and walked out pissed. I sighed and walked out behind him. Our fingers entwined with each other. Then it was like my world collapsed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

_I cannot believe this. I should have been more careful. How could this happen? What if she hurts him? Damn it!_

"How long ago did she take him?" Carlise spoke out first.

"Bella we do not know." His voice was shaken just like me. My one fear is unraveling around me. Edward's smooth arm went around my body like a shield and it helped a little but not much. Then I heard a grumble. Emmett busted out in laughter.

"Bella is hungry and her tummy is talking." _How much worse can this get?_

"Actually I don't remember the last time I ate." I admitted thinking out loud. Esme jumped up and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Esme, wait please, before you start cooking I want to ask Edward something."

"Not here Bella."

"Bite me please!"

That is all I remember beside pain pulsating through my body and hearing screams behind me. I fell to the ground and went into the blackness that invited in, like it was a house.

**Edward POV**

"Jasper, Why did you do that?"

"She wanted to be one of us Edward and it was time, we need a newborn to take out Victoria. What better one than Bella?"

"I should rip your head off right now for even thinking that."

Bella was lying there, in pain and I could do nothing to help her. Her screams fill my head and somehow I cannot move. Then I hear:

"_Knock, knock, knock"_

**Ok everyone who reads this story. I really hate this chapter but I have no other ideas that will help me get to the point I want too. So please review and I will take all of your suggestions. **

**Love ya,pigbabe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

_All that was going through my mind was the pain. My body was on fire but without the flames, at least I hope. Where was Edward? He is supposed to protect me. I have to remember this is what I wanted, no matter the price I would have to pay to spend eternity with Edward. I'm drifting in and out. _

**Edward POV**

"Bella can you hear me?" I could rip Jasper apart, but I knew she wanted this and I couldn't do it. It took a lot for him to just bite her. I stood there mortified at her rolling around.

"CARLISLE IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN GIVE HER FOR THE PAIN?"

"Maybe morphine, but her body would eat it up to quickly."

"Try it, anything; I do not want her in any pain." Carlisle went to get the morphine. I forgot all about the door until I smelt the God awful odor of Jacob. I didn't pay attention to him. Carlisle came back with everything he needed and he started pumping morphine into Bella.

**Jacob POV**

_I____can't process what I am seeing. He broke the treaty. They all did and with Bella the love of my childhood life. _

"Cullen what did you do?"

"She wanted this. I didn't do this either, Jasper did."

"You allowed it to happen." My mind was on Bella I forgot that Cassie was standing beside me horrified with what she was seeing. I guess Edward noticed her because he looked at me funny.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"We wanted to tell you that Charlie was taken by Victoria."

"Thank you but that is why Bella wanted to be one of us."

"How long will it take to change her."

"Depends if she fights the venom or not." That struck a nerve with me. _She should have stayed with me; I should have tried to fight the imprint with Cassie. Bella and I were perfect until he returned._

**Alice POV**

"Edward she will be changed by tomorrow." Everyone looked shocked about what I said.

"But how?" Carlisle spoke up.

" Since she isn't fighting the venom it will work faster."

"Is she in any pain?" Edward asked with a pained look on his face. _I couldn't help but feel bad for him. The girl of his dreams he just got back is dying in front of him. He really is going to hate it when she wakes up. Cassie will have to leave. Bella will be so calm but I'm going to keep that to myself. I still don't want to risk it with the new girl here._

**Bella POV**

_I can only hear my thoughts. I feel alone. I no longer feel the fire that once burnt through my veins. I wonder where I am. I wish I could hear his voice. I need to hear Edward. I need to feel his touch to calm me. My life is no longer mine. I didn't even get to tell mom bye. I'm going to move to Alaska, or Jacob can tell them I died. I doubt that would happen. Oh Jake, what am I going to do about him? I should have thought about this before I decided to be a vampire. Maybe this was a bad idea! AHHHHHH I feel the burn in my throat and my veins. No one can help me. I am alone._

**Edward POV**

"What is happening?"

"Edward she is fighting it." Alice stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone,

Im sorry it has taken me so long to update. Please review and I promise I wil get better at uploading more chapters. Tell me what you think.

Love always, Pigbabe


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

_Why would she be resisting? She wanted this to happen, begged me for days. I don't understand. _

"Alice why is she resisting?" I asked anxiously.

"Edward I do not know, maybe she didn't think this through."

**Cassie POV**

_What in the hell is happening to my once perfect life before Jacob Black walked into the supermarket? Bella is his ex fiancé and Is now rolling around on the table and screaming for her life. _

"Jacob what is happening?" I looked scared I think because he reached for me and held me tight against his body and I was instantly relaxed.

"Cassie do you trust me?"

I didn't exactly know what to say because so far our first date wasn't something I would want to remember."Yes I do, why are asking me this?" I couldn't wait for his answer because truthfully I was seriously confused.

"She is being changed into a vampire and a newborn at that. They are the most dangerous creatures for mortals, even us when we are not phased. They crave our blood and that is all they can think about that is all they want."

I understood everything he told me and I wasn't scared. I lived for this.

"So are we going to just stand around and let this happen?" It seemed like forever before he gave me an answer.

"We have too." He barely managed to choke out the words. He still cared about her and didn't want to kill her and he knew if he killed them she would be unhappy. I just shook my head up and down to let him know I understood. That's when the bloodsucking leech spoke up.

"Thank you Jacob, but for your safety and hers I would like it if you left." Jacob looked kinda pissed when he referred to me as _her_.

"We are not leaving until she wakes up. Sorry but Hell NO!" I giggled when he said it.

"I'm just trying to protect you and Cassie!" that is when I spoke up.

"Hello this wolf girl can protect herself." I felt Jake chuckle. Then the perky one spoke.

"Bella will be calm when she wakes up. She will not be blood thirsty and she defiantly won't attack anyone. She is one of a kind Edward. I've seen it." I just rolled my eyes. I wonder if she can see me shove my foot up Edward's ass.

'"Uhm, Cassie that won't be necessary." Edward stated. Jake looked down at me confused. I just grinned. That is when Jasper ran over to the pixie fairy that fell. She looked as if she didn't like what she was seeing.

**Alice POV**

_In my head was the events that was about to unravel. Bella was going to attack Jacob and Jake was going to be alright. Cassie would try to phase and kill her. Edward would then try to break her neck and Carlisle would have to peace maker and Rose and Emmett made popcorn to throw at the wolves. Jasper would be holding me back, Jacob would have to restrain Cassie. THIS IS A HELL HOLE! _

"Alice are you ok?" Jasper looked worried. I looked over at Edward, I know he saw everything that just played in my little head.

"I don't want to seem rude but they have to leave." The they I was referring too knew who I was talking about and let me just say that wolf chick did not seem happy.

"Or what Tinker Bell?" _Why does everyone refer to me as a pixie Disney character?_

"Or everyone will get into a big fight and that is not what Bella needs. Jake we will contact you as soon as we have her under control." I think he understood me.

"I understand Alice. Thanks but if you don't contact me I will come here unannounced."

Jake and Cassie went to the door. They opened to leave and was stopped by the noise of Bella getting off of the table.

"oh no"

**Bella POV**

_The scent of stank went through the air. I can't really describe it but the sight of him with her pissed me off. How could he bring her to my house and expect me not to get mad. The next chain of events shocked even me. I sprang at him and from then on I don't remember much._

**Hey everyone thought I would update today. My sister helped me. Her story is called heartbroken return. Check it out and vote on her poll. If you don't like Jacob then don't read! Please comment and review mine. Love you, Pigbabe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

I sprang at him planning, every move cautiously. Just him bringing her along pissed me off. I wanted to rip her head off for even stepping in front of me, but I was rudely stopped by Emmett's death hold.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Emmett?" I sounded a little pissed

"Bella I uhm…I can't let you attack the mutts imprintee no matter how much I want too." He sounded disappointed but I understood. Edward came up to me and it wasn't hard to break free from Emmett. I ran into his arms. He caught me willingly of course.

"Bella, love calm down." He sounded scared of me, like at any moment I would just jump and attack him.

"I'm fine, put me down." I said," She is imprinted with Jake; I'm not going to hurt her. He's not for her though." I said with a snarl. Jake stepped in front of her and faced me. "What you think I am afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"If you keep pissing me off the way you are now, then you will have a very good reason to be afraid of me." She just had to pipe up.

"Oh I'm so afraid." I had become quite the smart ass. Edward was holding my waist. I don't think anyone expected what happened next.

"Bitch you better be, I will rip you from limb to limb and not cry later."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Alice didn't look real thrilled. I laughed.

"I'm calling the leech loving, two faced ho a bitch Miss Pixie!" Jake laughed.

"I'm getting real sick of being called names Cassie. You are a backstabbing whore that likes to come in and steal men!" Alice and Rosalie started laughing. Emmett was making bets with Jasper about who would throw the first punch. Really Jasper had no faith in me. I pushed Edward a little too hard knocking him across the room and lunged to her ugly ass face, but the bitch ducked and I hit Jake. Although I was kinda happy I did. I ended up knocking him to the ground. Giving me total access to Cassie.

"Here kitty, kitty. You such a damn cat, seriously atleast I don't get hairballs." She giggled at her own pathetic joke.

"You are so stupid. That didn't even make sense." I simply stated as I started to think of my next move. She is new to the whole wolf thing so if I kept her cool she wouldn't phase. I just had to be careful. She was smart, a little too smart. I planted my feet and looked at her. "Here I will give you a free shot."

"I'm not even going to waste my time."

"What are you afraid?" I said laughing at my own words. Next thing I remember I'm on my ass. "You know girls aren't my type!" I think she would have phased but Jake came to my damn rescue again and Edward grabbed me in his arms. I instantly relaxed of course but Cassie had to kiss Jake before she would calm down. Ugh damn bitch she doesn't even kiss him like I did. He loved my kisses. So I only did what I knew what was best in this situation. I pulled Edward upstairs. He didn't really understand what was happening. I looked at Alice and simply nodded I wouldn't be back down for a while. I looked back down the stairs and yelled at Jake."Don't let the door hit your tail or your girlfriends. Bye"

I took Edward to his room I mean our room. I looked into his golden honey eyes and kissed him. It was different now. He didn't have to hold back. I wanted him, all of him and I was finally going to get what I wanted.

**Edward POV**

_Exactly I don't know what just happened. I mean this isn't my love. This is a newborn. Will she be under control in this situation? I want her, oh God do I want her and she clearly wants me or she wouldn't have brought me here but she needs to hunt. Her kisses are like alcohol, addicting. _

"Love,…you..ne..need to..hunt." I don't know how I managed to get those five words out.

"Edward I don't want too. I want you right now." She was clearly under control. It was I who couldn't handle himself. She started to unbutton my shirt. I have to end this. God help me.

"Bella stop unbuttoning my shirt." She looked shocked by my words.

"but I thought this is what you wanted. Isn't this what you want?" she sounded hurt and confused.

"Oh yes this is what I want but I would rather you not have to deal with the constant burning in your throat. Let's at least go hunting."

"I'm fine Edward." She started kissing my neck. I need to be strong. I think I can, I think I can.

"Bella we have eternity." My voice was starting to get shaky. She backed down. I knew she would of course. The burning would have to start to overcome all of her thoughts. She needs to drink or she will become crazy.

"Ok, so exactly where are we going to hunt. I still smell Jacob downstairs." She sounded a little disappointed.

" We can just jump out the window."

"I prefer not to kill myself, immortal or not." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

**Bella POV**

_Edward wants me to hunt. I need to I know I do. _

He reached out his hand and automatic reaction is to take it. He leads me to the window and showed me his sly smile that I love so much.

"Watch everything I do then mock me ok love?" He said totally confident that I could do it. I just nodded my head. He jump so smoothly and landed on both feet. I looked down at him.

"You make it look so easy." I tried to mock him but I ended up landing on my ass. I guess old habits die hard. I heard Emmett laughing and then Rosalie smacking him. Edward laughed and I just looked at him. He instantly stopped and I reached for his hand. He picked me up like I was a feather and ran into the woods.

When we got to our destination he sat me down. He looked at me and gently kissed my lips.

"Edward if you want me to hunt you are going to have to stop kissing me." I sounded desperate. He just giggled softly to himself.

"Bella, what do you smell?" I was totally taken off guard with that question.

"Well I smell you and the trees. I smell water and I smell…" That is all it took. I didn't realize I was running towards them but it just kinda happened. They looked shocked to see me.

**Ok everyone, personally I think this chapter isn't my best. I was really having trouble for some reason. I hope everyone likes it and the pack will be in the story soon. I know they havnt been around much but things are really going to get interesting. Love you PIgbabe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam POV**

"_Ok everyone, I have called you here because we have a new member and she imprinted with Jake." _I said cautiously. I don't know how they would react. Right now we don't need any surprises.

"_Damn Bella is a wolf, what the hell happened while I was napping?" _Paul asked curiously

"_Not with Bella. Her name is Cassie. She just moved here and her mom was a part of the Quilette Tribe." _I simply stated.

"_So she got the gene from her mom's side? That's a little off."_ Jared reported.

"_I thought the same thing, but she is with us now."_

"_Well how did Bells take Jake imprinting?" _Seth was always the sensitive one.

"_She is with Edward again. She went back to him when he imprinted"_ I knew I didn't sound thrilled. The boys backed away.

"_Of course she would leave Jacob for the leech."_ I could tell Leah just joined us. She always jumps in the middle of conversations and then acts like she knows it all.

"_listen everyone, we need to be nice to Cassie. Jacob took her over to the Cullen's house and he said that things didn't go well."_ I wish he would have told me what he meant by that but he had to leave. The alpha in me wanted to take over but he sounded serious when he said he had to leave.

"_So let me get this straight, Bella is with Edward, Jacob is with Cassie and Cassie is a werewolf who got the gene from her mom's side of the family? What the hell?" _

"_You are a dumbass who needs to keep up." _

"_Leah be nice to Paul. Paul keep up." _I was getting a little agitated.

"_What was that?" _Seth asked curiously. I didn't hear anything but there was someone who I knew I just couldn't recognize the scent. It was a girl.

**Bella POV**

The smell that I was following wasn't exactly appetizing but it was blood that would soothe the burning that I felt in the back of my throat.

"Oh shit, Bella you need to stop now." I heard Edward telling me catching up and running beside me.

"Why?" I asked him as I came to a stop and held my throat.

"Because I just realized that you are hunting the pack." He said looking around cautiously. I closed my eyes and listened, I'll be damned if I couldn't hear about 8 heartbeats, heavy breathing, and paws hitting the ground coming closer.

"Stay calm Bella. They are coming to investigate." Edward told me," Sam it is only me." He shouted into the woods. Right on cue, a huge night black wolf came out of the trees and just looked at me. I swear I think I saw his jaw drop…. How in the hell does a dog's jaw drop?

I didn't have time to think about it because the rest of the pack was right on his heels, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin. Where was Jake at and _Cassie_? I had never felt such a dislike towards one of the pack members. I let out an involuntary snarl thinking about her.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Just thinking about Jake's new _imprint_."

Edward turned to look at Sam," It didn't go very well at all. I'm surprised my house is still standing." They were having a conversation in Sam's head," She didn't phase once and it was mutual but Bella attacked first. I was also surprised when she didn't phase."

He looked at Sam for a moment longer," That may be a good idea, go ahead and call them both." He turned and looked at me," we need to settle this thing between you and Cassie and we are doing it right here, right now."

I almost gasped, he had never been that stern with me," Fine but if you don't want me to kill her then I need to hunt, now." I told him nodding at Sam and running off into the woods, I knew he would follow me so I didn't wait. I was a couple miles away before I stopped.

He was right beside me," Now listen, hard." I did as he said. I heard a river, a couple birds, and several heartbeats. I took a deep breath and my mouth started to water.

"What does it smell like?" He asked me. I don't know how I knew that," It's an elk." I told him with a smile.

"Very good Bella, now don't think. Let instincts take over." He backed away from me as I got into a crouch. It's hard to describe what exactly happened next because the next thing I know I'm sprinting. I let the smell lead me and I see my target. I smile and leap, making my meal make a noise of surprise.

I broke his neck so he wouldn't feel any pain. I stood up and looked at my kill then at Edward. He had made a kill also talking down a large doe. He was smiling at me, then I couldn't take the it anymore. I sunk my teeth into his neck and felt his blood cool the burning. I closed my eyes and continued to drink, completely draining him.

When I stood up I looked down at myself, I was a mess. I had blood all over my clothes and I felt it in my hair.

"I need to change."

"All of your clothes are at my place, we can go now before the meeting if you want to." Edward told me.

"Yea, let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand and ran.

**Cassie POV**

I was walking with Jake when I heard a howl in the distance. I was new to this pack so I didn't know if that was the signal to phase until I saw Jake running for the woods," Come on!" he yelled right before he phased.

I smiled and quickly ran after him, phasing once I hit the trees.

_Meet us here._ I heard someone say.

_Oh crap introduction time._

_Sam, just do that when we get there we will be there in a minute._ Jake said as I caught up to him easily.

_Damn, Cassie is fast._ I heard what sounded like a kid say._ Hey I'm 15!_

_Oh sorry. _I thought with a laugh. I ran beside Jake without even breaking a sweat and I started to pull ahead of him, he was then trying to keep up with me.

_What's wrong Jake? Am I too fast for ya? _I asked jokingly.

_No, I was holding back. _He said as he let out a burst of speed and easily passed me, but I was pretty fast myself and still kept up with him.

_Damn where's the popcorn when you need it?_ I heard Seth say. After a few more miles of racing with Jake I started to smell them. There were about 7 of them, the biggest pack I have seen.

_Where was your pack, Cassie? _Seth asked me.

_I didn't have one. I was the only one in that area because of the move._

_Where do you move to? _Someone else asked me as we walked into the clearing.

_West Virginia. My mom wanted to move to the mountains._

By this time we were all in the clearing and Sam gave us the order to phase back. I turned around and slid on my pants and my cami. When I turned to face the rest of the pack I saw 7 huge guys standing where there was once wolves.

"Wow." I said not being able to help myself.

"Yea we get that a lot." One of them said walking towards me," I'm Embry."

"Hi Embry." We shook hands as I was introduced to Seth, Leah Paul, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Sam.

"So what is this meeting about?" I asked any of them, it was Sam that stepped forward.

"You will see." He said looking toward the edge of the clearing. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I smelled a vampire, _this should be fun._

_**Hey everyone I just want you all to know that I have been extremely lazy and I didn't want to type out this chapter so I let my sister do it for me…this was all her doing. Thanks sis. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Victoria POV**

Charlie was a very good listener, now all I have to do is get Bella right where I want her. I just had to feed first, having Charlie in the house was a major tease to myself, I couldn't kill him yet. I guess I could shove him in the closet until she gets here. That little pixie bitch will eventually see my plans and the whole group will come after me, including Bella.

"Please, just let me go. I will do anything just let me go." I just punched him, instantly knocking him out. I took his body to the hall closet and locked him in. I will feed and wait, that's all I can do.

**Bella POV**

The elk was so good; it helped the burning in my throat. Edward said we have to go talk to Cassie. I think she is a boyfriend stealing bitch. I could hear their heartbeats as we were getting closer, sounded like there was about nine. So I'm assuming Cassie and Jake were now there.

When we made it to the clearing I was right. Everyone was now there, including the bitch. Edward whispered something to me but I wasn't paying much attention. I was more focused on how I was going to rip her head off. Sam caught my attention and I just smiled bitchy. She returned the smiled but it didn't bother me. Edward shook his head and Jacob mocked him. This was going to be a long day, or well talk.

"You two need to talk." Sam said with a stern voice. I'm assuming this is his alpha voice. It scared me a little.

"Sam she has Jake I have Edward, there is nothing to say between us." I said quietly scared of his reaction.

"No, there is plenty to say between yous too. I want apologies from both of you."

"Sorry" I muttered but she just let it go in one ear and out the other.

"Excuse me but Cassie you didn't apologize. The faster you do this the faster the wolf pack can go eat." The pack suddenly exploded, begging her to apologize. I snickered and Edward was just standing there like nothing was said. I entangled our fingers and smiled up at him. He smiled back down to me.

"Listen Cassie I have bigger problems then you tongue tied skanky ass. My dad was taken and I would love to go kill the bitch that took him, so please apologize so I can go." Suddenly everyone's attention was on me. Asking me questions and expecting answers that I did not have at the moment. Cassie looked apologetic for the first time.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her. Did I just hear her right?

"Thank you, Sam is this over, Edward and I should really go back."

"Bella I can't say if this war between you too is finished or not but truthfully it should be. Now leave and please call us if we can help you with anything." I hugged him, even thou he stunk and his skin was fire.

"Thank you Sam."

**Cassie POV**

The only reason I apologized was because my best friend Elisabeth was coming into town and she should be here any minute. I didn't care about the sob story she gave us. Elisabeth and I are going to have fun at the spa, well my bathroom, tonight. I hope she likes Jake, and the guys. They all seem pretty awesome.

"Guys, can you show me how to get home. I have someone I want to introduce to you." They were all still focused on food.

"It's a girl…." That got them, well everyone except Jake, Leah and Sam. Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil were all for going to my house. I swear all they think about is food and girls.

We made our way through the forest and right on cue Elisabeth pulled into the driveway, with my surprise a teenager in the backseat. The guys started calling dibs and I growled low. Seth just stopped instantly and stared at her like a freak. Sam and Jake had a concerned look. When Elisabeth looked up she just stared at Seth. What in the world is going on? The girl jumped out of the car and realized what Elisabeth was doing and just went on into my house. What the hell is going on?

**so I know it has been awhile and im sorry. I have band and im starting my senior year on Monday. Its been a little crazy around my house. I will try to update sooner than I have been**


End file.
